Kitsune Kyuubi
Kitsune Kyuubi is the daughter of the Japanese Nine-Tailed fox. She is a foreign exchange student from Croakyo, Japan along with Crystal Dragon. She is 16 years old. She goes to the Japanese Monster High, Yokai Koko. Yokai Koko is a high school created by Bigrika. Kitsune is an OC drawn and created by GorjesterMaster. Portrayer Kitsune's portrayer would definitely be South Korean singer and actress, Tiffany Hwang. Tiffany is part of South Korean girl group, Girls' Generation, also known as So Nyuh Shi Dae. Monster Type Kitsune is the daughter of the Japanese Nine-Tailed Fox. She won't admit it, but Naruto Uzumaki IS her Dad. Don't ask, it's complicated. Kyuubi is the Japanese Nine Tailed Fox out of 3 Nine-Tailed Foxes. The others are Korean and Chinese. Background Kitsune is from Croakyo, Japan. Kitsune means fox in Japanese and Kyuubi is the name of the Japanese Nine-Tailed Fox. She got obsessed with video games at a very young age. Her father introduced her to video gaming when she was 6. Character Appearance Kitsune's her is pure black with orange streaks. Her bangs are always out, mostly with a headband. Her style is very 'culture-ey'. She always dresses in a Decora style, which is a Japanese trend in the streets of Harajuku. Personality Kitsune is a very outgoing ghoul. She loves to connect with everyone in the school. Even if some monsters do think she's a over-decorated-video-gaming ninja, she couldn't care less. She is addicted to video games and has over 30 video games. She has an xbox, PS3, PS4, PSP, computer, DSi and a Gameboy. Other than video games, she loves Decora. She dresses in overly-decorates cute outfits that represent her personality. Since the 'Naruto' incident, she has started to show an interest towards anime. She has recently finished watching the whole anime, "Naruto". Age Kitsune is 16 years old turning 17. Relationships Family Kitsune's father is The Nine-Tailed Fox. She is an only child. Yugito Nibi is one of her cousins. She has one sister named Delphinium Kyuubi. Friends She was once friends with Crystal Dragon until they shifted apart. Her best friend is Pikawaii who attends Yokai High too. She also spends time with Takai Meowth during and after school. They both have an interest in video games. She is friendly with Slendergirl, too. Asia Phuc and her have recently met and became friends. Enemies Kitsune particularly dislikes Toralei Stripe because of how she treats other people. Romance Kitsune is not interested in anyone right now. Pet Kitsune owns a small fox named Vulpix. Vulpix was named after the pokemon 'Vulpix'. Kitsune named her fox Vulpix because her favourite video game is Pokemon. Vulpix shares the same features as the real Vulpix from pokemon. Skullette Her skullette is coated orange, with her hair. It shows her original nine tails behind the skullette. Outfits Basic Kitsune wears her hair in high pigtails. She wears her very own casual kimono designed to show off her personality. The kimono isn't like a normal traditional one, it's more shorter and more casual. The designs on it are video games and PS3 controller buttons. She wears a flowy black skirt with a pac-man design. She wears orange conversed high tops. Ghoulplay When the ghouls ghoulplay together, Kitsune ghoulplays as the famous Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto. She shares the same ninja headgear and Naruto's outfit - but made it into an outfit for a girl. Her hair is down and flowy, showing her long straight hair. She carries a shuriken with her. She wears the same blue shoes Naruto wears, too. Harajuku Hauntfest! She wears her hair out and curled itto the side of her head. Her hair has added white streaks to her hair, too. She wears an orange, white and black dress with w frilly skirt. She wears white gloves with polkadots. She wears long black, orange and white stockings and converse-like boots. New Scaremester Kitsune's New Scaremester outfit is filled with stuff! She wears her long hair flowing in a low ponytail with her bangs swept to the side. She wears a ribbon behind her head. She wears her Pokémon headphones and her matching black mini sweater. She wears a Flappy Bird tee with black Akatsuki leggings with hanging chains. She wears orange, white and black legwarmers with orange boots. FreakBook When Ghouls Meets Freakbook Icon Profile Trivia *Kitsune means fox in Japanese. *Kitsune is based on Naruto. *Vulpix is from Pokemon. *Kitsune is very fond of art and paints in her free time. *Video gaming is her favourite past-time. *Whenever she gets really, really mad, she (like Naruto) has a Nine-Tailed mode where she transforms into a humungous fox-like beast. *Croakyo : Tokyo. Gallery Creepy pasta ghouls.png|Kitsune's Cousins by Inibi Uchiha IMG 3852.jpg|Kitsune Kyuubi's Basic Jpmh.png|Yokai High YK.png|Yokai High Emblem kitsunekyuubilunaii.png|Kitsune Kyuubi : Lunaii Version Kitsunekskullette.jpg|Kitsune's Skullette kitsuneHH.jpg|Harajuku Hauntfest! File:Lebdayy.jpg|Yugito Nibi's present for Kitsune KitsuneKyuubi.png|Kitsune By The AMAZING Bigrika A,azingocs.jpg|New Scaremester awshumness.jpg|Kitsune's Bio Category:GorjesterMaster's OCs Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Kitsune Category:Original Characters Category:Yokai High Category:Character of the Month